Naoko Kawamata
'Naoko Kawamata '''is a character in ''The Grudge 3, portrayed by Emi Ikehata. She was Kayako's estranged sister, who tried putting an end to the curse. Biography Naoko is Kawamata's younger daughter and Kayako's younger sister. She spent her childhood with her sister and mother at a small rural village in Japan. The sisters were subjected and exposed to their mother's rituals, which traumatised them. However, despite this, Naoko followed in Kawamata's footsteps and became an Itako as well. She grew up dreaming of the rituals and married Daisuke. Kayako watched over Naoko after dying. Naoko knew of Kayako's death and the curse. Due to her familiar link to Kayako, Naoko was blamed for the deaths. At some point, she obtained Kayako's diary and a portion of her blood. After the deaths at Chicago apartment, she saw Jake's death in her dream and awoke in the middle of the night. Later, she found news reports on the case, left by her coworkers on her table to taunt her. She decides to stop hiding and go to Chicago apartment to try and put an end to the curse, against Daisuke's wishes, who wanted her to stay and do not get involved. She comes to the decaying and cursed Chicago apartment building and meets the building's syndic Max and his sisters Lisa and Rose, sympathizing with them. Naoko later went to a sidewalk with Lisa and Rose and told Lisa about her and Kayako's life, childhood and fate. She also explained to Lisa the true reason of deaths and disappearances in their building and told her of the curse, which had taken over it. Naoko then revealed her true reasons to move, telling about the banishing ritual, and asking for Lisa and Rose's help. Lisa, however, refused to participate in the ritual and took Rose away, much to Naoko's anguish. Naoko later visited Jake's funeral and observed Lisa talking to doctor Sullivan. Naoko was later visited by Lisa, who was expelled from their apartment by a Takeo-possessed Max and told her their time was running out before they would be killed. Lisa agreed to help her perform the ritual and stealthily took Rose from the apartment. Naoko reunited with them, donned a white kimono and they started the ritual at the Kimble's apartment. Rose was required to drink Kayako's blood, to which Lisa refused to allow her. They were then surprised by Max, who attacked and pursued Naoko throughout the building, while Lisa and Rose were pursued by Kayako. Eventually, Naoko was brutally killed by Takeo stabbing her through the throat, just as Kayako was. Right after that, Rose drank Kayako's blood and the ghosts vanished. Lisa found Naoko's corpse in the hall, at the feet of a disturbed Max. Naoko later appeared and killed Max in the hall by biting a hole in his throat, with Lisa discovering his corpse. Notes *Naoko is the first and only character in the entire franchise to use the term "Ju-on" to explain the curse. Nakagawa explained it to Karen, but never said the term. *Since no one previously searched for Naoko, Kayako presumably made no mention of her in her diary. *Naoko wears a white kimono, as onryou are traditionally depicted in Japanese folklore. *The journal Naoko owns is slightly different from the one seen in previous films. The diary was visibly a paperback notebook whilst hers is a hardcover one. *It is unknown where or how Naoko got possession of Kayako's journal. Gallery rbJkqN86Mqc.jpg E_9gMawmFZA.jpg|Naoko wakes up in the morning. NNfbUpMHzJg.jpg|Naoko at work. Grudge-nao2.png|Naoko explains the curse to Lisa. grudge-nao.png|Naoko observes Lisa and Dr. Sullivan after Jake's funeral. grudge-nao6.png|Naoko starts the banishing ritual. grudge-nao4.png|Naoko as "Max" rages over her. Grudge7746b0212e6ab3cb00d38d7ff9b9bc10.jpg|Naoko is murdered in anger just as her sister was. FYjs8i7wtzg.jpg|Naoko's corpse after she is murdered. Grudge-nao3.png lPVvNZTv3tQ.jpg|Naoko's ghost returns to take Max. grudge-nao5.png AAeMrgTqaQI.jpg 3KRFrhceqE4.jpg ZcEmAyQQcxg.jpg|Naoko's Ghost Category:The Grudge 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:The Grudge characters Category:The Grudge Female Characters Category:Deceased